


The Box

by EWM



Series: Febuwhump (First one ever!!) [22]
Category: Dune - All Media Types, MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Burning flesh, FebuWhump2021, Febuwhump, Gen, Injury, MacGyver being tormented, This is pretty gross, burned - Freeform, fear is the mind killer, my nod to Dune, the gom jabbar, torture in the mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EWM/pseuds/EWM
Summary: Why do I put Mac through all this? :)The prompt was burned
Series: Febuwhump (First one ever!!) [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150052
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	The Box

Mac stared at the woman. Her face was covered by a shawl. It was black and green with elaborate lace all over it. It matched the trim of the head piece the woman was wearing. The shawl was semi-transparent too so her features were still visible. Part of her head was shaved and her eyebrows were plucked to almost nothing. She had a startingly set of grey eyes, they seemed to see right through him, into every part of him. It made him shudder, his father had a similar look although his were always tinged with disappointment too. This woman was different, she was studying MacGyver taking in every of inch him. In her hands she held a green box. She wore two chunky silver rings on her left hand and a golden on her right.

“Put your hand in the box” she said

“That’s it?” MacGyver responded, deeply cynical

“That’s the test.”

“What’s in the box?”

“Pain”

“Why would put my hand in the box?”

“If you refuse, you’ll fail before you’ve even begun”

“What’s the point of it?”

“To check your instincts, to control them, to put your mental will into some sort of order, every part of you will tell you to remove your hand from this box. You must not, you know the consequences if you do.”

MacGyver stared at this strange grey eyed woman. It was true, he was aware of what could happen if he failed; what could happen to his mother if he didn’t pass this mad old woman’s test. Whatever horror might be in this contraption, he didn’t have too much choice. Mac took a deep breath, the woman opened the front flap of the box and he placed his has hand inside. Immediately he felt it, a kind of itching across his skin. It grew worse remarkably quickly, the itching became heated and raw. Mac’s immediate instinct was to pull his hand away, then he felt a tiny prick at his neck

“In my hand I have a drop of poison, if you jerk away, it’ll go into your blood. The liquid shouldn’t kill you, it works on animals. Let’s say I consider the possibility that you might be human. Don’t try and move, I may be old, but I am more than capable of jamming this into your neck.”

It was a familiar barb, that he was an animal, something not worthy of notice, a freak that people tolerated because they had to rather than because they wanted him. Mac didn’t have enough time to register the woman’s slight against him. His mind was on his hand; He’d shut his eyes in attempt to cope with the agony. The sensation had changed once again. It was burning, he could feel the heat increasing inside the tiny enclosed space and his skin starting to shrivel and burn. Part of his mind knew it wasn’t real, it couldn’t be. There was no way that this could all be in that box, but he could feel flesh starting to curl and the smell, the smell of charring skin made him want to vomit. He started to shake, but still, he did not remove his hand from the box. He wanted to scream in pain, but his will was strong (those that knew him would say his stubbornness was unbeatable). Mac opened his eyes at one point, the woman’s eyes were shut, she had one hand tight over the box and the other remained at his neck, she was murmuring. He had to concentrate, but he could just about make out what she was saying

“The flesh is peeling and falling, the fire is everywhere, it is in your fingers tips, the heat, it burns your bones. They are blackening and falling away….”

Mac’s hand jerked inside the box as the pain intensified and then both of them screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my homage to the The Gom Jabbar Test of Humanity in Dune 
> 
> Hope you like
> 
> Should I expand it ?


End file.
